


One true love

by Kamazu



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Adultery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamazu/pseuds/Kamazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba was so distant lately, Koujaku couldn't understand why. Sick of Aoba avoiding his questions as to why he'd act like this, he decided to follow him to his work. What an horrible mistake..</p>
            </blockquote>





	One true love

Aoba seemed distant lately. Something seemed wrong, but Koujaku couldn't guess what. Was it his fault? Or did something happen, that his boyfriend wouldn't want to tell him? Koujaku often tried to bring up this subject, but Aoba would always shrug it off and say it was nothing, wich worried him even more.   
Their relationship was going well, he always though... Yet, Aoba seemed more and more uncomfortable and cold with him as the time passed, and Koujaku just couldn't understand what he was doing wrong. Maybe was he too clingy for him? Maybe Aoba stopped loving him?  
No, Koujaku couldn't let himself think this. It wasn't true, Aoba loved him and he knew it!  
Aoba was spending so much more time at Heibon than usual too.. It was weird, knowing that he had a part time job and that he usually always finished early. Koujaku simply though that he had more work than usual, but it was not possible: they never had much customers, and Aoba never seemed that tired when coming home. He just... Spent his days and evening at his work.  
Whenever he'd ask, Aoba would give him short, vague replies. Koujaku knew that it was useless to harass him with it; if Aoba didn't want to tell, then he wouldn't. But it broke his heart, because he though that they could tell each other anything, share each other's pain and joy.. But it seemed false. Aoba didn't trust him enough for this issue, apparently. And it worried him: What was so bad that Aoba would completely refuse to talk about it?   
Worry and doubt building up in his heart, Koujaku decided to follow Aoba up to Heibon, and hide in the shop to watch over him. He didn't want anything bad to happen to his lover, and hoped he was wrong.  
The only unusual thing he noticed was that Aoba would talk more to his boss than he would really work. Maybe something was really going on and they were having a long, serious conversation about it? But then... Why would they smile and laugh? Why did they seem so... close? And Koujaku could swear that he saw Haga blush at some point! It seemed surreal, Koujaku didn't want to believe this.  
But then came the evening, and something even worse happened.   
He saw him, Aoba, and the old Haga... Sitting at a table, eating a romantic dinner, lighted by candles and everything. He himself never wished for something as beautiful as this. And the looks he saw them exchanging... Koujaku though he was dreaming. It wasn't possible, he tried to think, but the pain in his heart made him realize that yes, it was reality.  
Koujaku felt himself dying inside when he saw Aoba, in the end of the dinner, leaning closer to the old man, his hand on his cheek. "Haga-san..." he whispered in his soft, sweet voice, before kissing him. They kept their lips sealed for some time, before Aoba would end it, licking over the other's lips. "You had some sauce here, my love..." he explained himself.  
Koujaku was ready to jump out of his hiding place and rush to them to beat up the old man that dared to steal his dear boyfriend, but before he could do so, Aoba saw him. An expression of shock and anger was visible on his face, and Koujaku froze.  
He couldn't remember anything that happened after this. He woke up the next morning, in his bed, alone. When he went around in town and asked Tae what happened to Aoba, she said that he ran away far away from Midorijima with his one true love.  
Koujaku never saw him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd say that this is Twitter's fault, but really, I was the one starting this.


End file.
